Draco's twin
by LaNi-GoLDfiSh
Summary: Hermione finds out she's actually Draco's twin. Two guys fall for her BZ&HG or TN
1. The twins

**Chapter one**

**The twins**

**A/N:Another attempt for a fan fic, one of many! This is a Adopted Hermione pureblood story, I know it's unoriginal but I like reading them so I decided to write one. **

"Draco honey" Narcissa's soft voice was heard from the couch opposite his own. "I have something important to tell you" "…" "You have a twin sister, her name is Mia"

"…" "What? Since when? Why didn't you tell me? Who is she?"

"You are a couple of minutes older then her, I gave her away before Lucius knew she was born so that Voldermort wouldn't know about her. I sent her to the muggle world to protect her, and changed her appearance. It broke my heart but I put a spell on her so that when she was 16 she would learn the truth and come back to live with us. It was too late for you because Lucius had seen you but he did not know I was pregnant with twins. Now that Lucius is dead and the dark lord is very weak I thought it was a good time to tell you. Your birthday's are tomorrow so she will come and live with us here in the manor. I want you to be very nice to her and protect her like a big brother should"

"Do I know her though?"

"Yes, I believe she goes to your school, her muggle name is Hermione Granger"

"No way! Granger! Mudblood! No way in hells she's my sister"

"Draco, don't talk about your sister in that way! You will treat her kindly and she is not muggle born, she is a Malfoy, and your twin!"

"Fine, I'll be civilized, but I'm not making any promises of being kind"

"She will be here tomorrow morning, whether you like it or not. Goodnight Draco"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS EARLIER? MY WHOLE LIFE IS A LIE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed at her parents. She had just found out that she was adopted and was actually a Malfoy. She had been screaming for almost and hour but had finally accepted the fact that she wasn't Hermione Granger but in fact Mia Malfoy. Her adoptive parents had handed her a letter from Narcissa explaining a couple of things

_Dear Hermione_

_I know this is hard to believe but you are actually my daughter, Mia Malfoy. I gave you up for adoption so you would_

_be safe from Lucius and Voldemort wouldn't know about you._

_Tomorrow is your 16th birthday, you will come and live with me_

_and your twin brother Draco. _

_I think you've met before at school. Tomorrow you will wake up looking a little different. This is because I changed your physical appearance when you were a baby so that no one would identify you. You will look more like a Malfoy and a lot different then your normal self. Also, because no Malfoy has ever not been in Slytherin, you will change houses when you start school again. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow. I've missed you for so long, I was heartbroken when I had to give you away. Lots of love,_

_Your mother_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Ps. Say a big thankyou to your adoptive parents for me_

_Xoxoxo_

Hermione had read and re-read the letter hundreds of times, she had finally accepted the fact. She had spent all afternoon packing. She finally fell asleep wondering what she would look like the next day.

Hermione woke feeling different, the previous days events were still fresh on her find. She got up and went over to the mirror eager to see what she would look like. She looked at her reflection and gasped. Her brown bushy hair was now straight and platinum blonde, her once almost flat chest was busty, and her honey hazel eyes were now grey-blue. She had also grown taller. She was now 5 foot 8 instead of her usual pitiful 5 foot 2. She was now really attractive, even she could see that. She was shaken from her thoughts by her dad coughing loudly to get her attention. She turned and saw her parents at the door. Even though they weren't her biological parents she still thought of them as mum and dad.

"Hermione honey, we're sorry we didn't tell you but we promised Narcissa that we wouldn't"

"We love you as a daughter and even though you will be leaving soon you can come and stay whenever"

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me" Hermione replied, feeling herself get teary.

"This is for you, Narcissa told us to give it to you when you were 16, it will take you home" he handed her a beautiful necklace with a letter 'M' on it. She slipped it on and kissed both her parents on the cheek.

"I love you guys, you're the best parents a girl could have"

"Goodbye Hermione, we love you too"

That was the last thing she heard before the room swirled around her and she disappeared.

She reappeared at Malfoy manor and was pulled into a giant hug before she could take in her surroundings.

"Mia, I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're home." Narcissa gushed

"Thanks for letting me come" Hermione said awkwardly

"Of course you're welcome here, you're my daughter. I expect you want to see your room, I'll get a house elf to show you the way"

Hermione entered the room and was amazed, it was humungous. There was a queen sized bed with silk sheets and a bookshelf with hundreds of new books on it. There was a walk in robe with so many outfits in it that it could have easily been a shop. And she even had her own ensuites bathroom, much like the prefect bathroom at Hogwarts. The whole room was decorated in a deep beautiful emerald green colour.

"Umm, Mia?" came a voice from the door. Hermione turned around and saw someone that looked a lot like her.

"Er, yer, Mal-Draco"

"Umm, I just wanted to say, despite our past history I reckon we should try to get along for mother's sake. I can't erase the words of the past but I can try and make things better"

"Umm, thanks, that means a lot to me Draco." She said with a half smile

"Anyway I have some friends over, you can come downstairs if you want and meet them if you want"

"Ok, thanks, I'll just get changed and I'll be out in a second"

"Ok, cool. Meet me in my room when you're ready, it's just down the hall to the right."

Hermione picked out an outfit, put on a little bit of make-up and studied herself in the mirror. She thought she looked ok so she set off down the corridor. She knocked on the door

"Hey Mia, you can come in" Came Draco's voice from the other side of the door. She entered the door and saw that Draco's room was almost identical to hers except instead of green, his room was black. He was dressed casually in baggy jeans and a sweatshirt.

"So who exactly are you friends with? Please don't say your friends with those airheads Crabbe and Goyle." Hermione questioned

"No, I got rid of those two dumbasses when Lucius died. I'm friends with a few of the Slytherins, Pansy I believe you know, Theo, aka Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, I think he's in our potion class. They're downstairs now eating breakfast."

"Do they know…about me being Hermione?"

"Yeah, don't worry Mia, they won't judge you, they're not like that"

"Ok, let's go"

They headed downstairs towards the Slytherins and soon reached their destination

"Guys, I want you to meet my sister Mia. Mia these guys are Blaise, Theo and Pansy"

"So you're the famous Twin of Draco. Were you really Hermione Granger before you found out because you look nothing like her" Pansy piped in

"Yeah it's me" she said shyly

"Wow you've changed heaps, you're hot" Blaise said without tact, considering his girlfriend, Pansy, was sitting right next to him.

Theo sensing her embarrassment changed the subject

"So Mia, are you into quiditch?"

Hermione smiled gratefully at him

"Yeah I learnt on the holidays, I play chaser"

"Really? So do I! You might make the team this year with me" he said grinning

"Yer, hopefully" she said giving him a small smile back

"So….What are we doing today?" Pansy asked

"We can go to Diagon alley and then come back for a swim in our pool" Draco replied

"Ok, lets get going then"

A/N: What do you think?Bad? Good? Should I continue with this story? Tell me, Review!


	2. A cheating slytherin

**Chapter 2**

**A Cheating Slytherin**

**A/N:omgsh thankyou so much for those who reviewed! I was actually smiling when I read your reviews! My stories that I wrote last year(love is in the air, mysteries of the summer) which I think have been deleted by fan fic got so many flames, so reading your fab comments is great! I was so surprised that I got so many reviews, if you have any tips or constructive criticism feel free to tell me. So what do you think, should it be Blaise Hermione or Theo Hermione? Plz review and tell me or email me my addy is really spaz addy but oh well, I've had it for ages. If you have any ideas plz review or email me because I actually don't have a plot for this story! Anyway on with the story:D:D:D 3 3 3**

"So guys, what do you think of Mia?" Draco asked his 3 Slytherin friends. Hermione was currently in Florish and Blotts looking at books so Draco took this time to ask his friends about his new sister.

"No offence Draco but she's such a Gryffindork."Pansy said in a bitchy tone.

"She's not going to be in Gryffindor anymore, and just because she reads and wants to be intelligent doesn't make her a dork." Theo said defensively glaring at Pansy. She looked to Draco for support but he was in his own little world. She waved her hand in front of his face to attract his attention.

"I can't believe I used to call my own flesh and blood a mudblood, she's my twin and I insulted her. Do you reckon she'll ever forgive me?" Draco asked Theo out of the blue.

"She can't hate you forever mate, she's family after all"

"You don't know how stubborn Hermione Granger can be Theo. You should have seen her last year" Draco replied

"But she's not Hermione Granger anymore, she's Mia Malfoy" Blaise added to the conversation. He had been silent all this time. He had been watching Hermione through the front window of the shop.

"That doesn't change the past though; remember how she embarrassed you in front of everyone Draco? She slapped you and that was in 3rd year. Imagine what she's capable of now." Pansy said, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Pansy, she's my sister, she would have been my last pick in the whole entire world if I had a choice, but I don't. I guess I'm gunna have to live with it."

"But…" Pansy looked at Blaise, her boyfriend for support but saw him gazing through the window.

"ARGH she's not that pretty!" Pansy screeched with fury before stomping off in a fit of rage.

"You should probably go after her Blaise" Theo said.

"No, she needs some time to cool off, if you know Pansy like I do you'll know that she likes her space."

"Ok, we've got our robes, books, potion ingredients, quiditch stuff, anything else we need" Blaise asked the other 3.

"Umm, yer, we should probably find Pansy" Hermione said timidly. It was late in the afternoon and I while since they had seen her.

"Yer ok, lets split up, it'll be easier to find her. We'll meet at the leaky cauldron"

They all went their separate ways, looking in every nook and cranny(sp?) for Pansy. Draco searched all of her favourite clothes shops. Hermione searched all of the café's and trinket shops. Blaise searched all of the jewellery stores. Theo searched the alleyways and side streets.

It was in one of the little alleyways that Theo discovered Pansy. When he saw the scene in front of him, he froze. Pansy was in the middle of a very intimate make out session with Marcus Flint, Slytherin quiditch captain. This would not have been a problem if Pansy didn't have a boyfriend, but the fact was that she did. Not to mention Blaise was one of Theo's best mates. Theo contemplated what to do, Blaise had a right to know but telling him would mean the end of a long relationship between Pansy and him. He convinced himself that this was probably a one time thing and somehow it was all a big mistake. He turned back slowly and made his way back to the leaky cauldron where he was meeting the other 3 without Pansy seeing him.

When he arrived he saw that only Blaise was there. He had his head in his hands and was groaning.

"Hey Blaise, what's up with you?'

"Argh, I was such a jerk to Pansy. I feel so bad. She's never done anything except be a great girlfriend and now I've gone and screwed it all up by staring at Hermione."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you Blaise" Theo said, trying to sound helpful without letting on about what he had seen earlier

"Yeah, let's hope so, I couldn't find her anywhere"

"Yeah me either" Theo said, not meeting Blaise's gaze

Hermione was currently in a little bar searching for Pansy. She scanned the room but found no sign of the girl. There were only a few people in the bar, an old drunk man, a good looking bartender and herself. No sign of a girl. She went into the ladies toilets and looked at herself in the mirror. No matter how many times she saw her reflection it still felt strange. It was so…un Hermione like. She walked out and felt the bartenders gaze on her. He was good looking but looked around 25, too old for Hermione. He started to walk towards her seeing as there was no one to serve as the drunk old man had passed out

"Mia, did you find Pansy yet?" Draco called from outside the shop. Hermione gladly used this time to exit the bar, away from the bartenders stare.

"No, I've looked in all the café's and bars. I can't find her"

"Ok, I think we should find Blaise and Theo, and then go home. Pansy kind find her own way home"

"Yeah, ok. We can go for a swim when we get back can't we?"

"Yeah sure"

**A/N:I'm really sorry but I have to end it here, it was a really short chapter so next chap will probably be longer. I'm having severe writers block. I know what going to happen at the end but I have to write so much between. Please send ideas and review cos it makes me happy. If you don't review I won't write the next chap:p If you havn't already, check out my other story, 'be careful what you wish for" It's a Hermione, Blaise, Tom Riddle time travel fic because I read a really good Tom riddle Hermione fic and decided to write one myself. Mysteries of the Summer is currently dead but I might continue it if I find some time. Strange destiny hasn't got many reviews so I think I might delete it or something. Read it if your bored, it's a Hermione Blaise story eventually and skip the 1st chapter cos it sux shit. Any way REVIEW! I'll reply to your reviews if you do! Until next time**

**Lani**


End file.
